How NOT to summon a BEN 10!
by OmniSonicChaos06
Summary: What would have happened if Shera and Rem have Summoned Ben Tennyson instead of Diablo? In this story Ben wakes up next to two beautiful girls,Shera,an elf and Rem,a Phanter people. This story will contain re-telling of the city attack,the kidnapping arc and the Krebskulm revival arc. Most of The story is original,because this is a about how Ben gets to be summoned!
1. Spell gone wrong!

Chapter 1:Summon spell gone wrong!

Ben was just finished a fight with an evil alien and was getting ready to drink a smoothie...Until a circle of light made Ben to disappear...

"What the heck!?"Ben did not even finished his sentence,that two girls just kissed him,then they started looking kinda strange at him...Then Ben realized that one of them got cat ears and the other got pointy ears..."Oh no...Don't tell me...I'am not in Bellwood anymore!?"panicked Ben,but the two girls didn't even cared what was he saying,because the two of them started fighting each other "Shera!Shouldn't you summon a powerful familiar!?That one looks weak!Idiot Elf!"

"Hey I'am not an Idiot,you...you Flat chested Panther girl!"

"Hyah!?Why the heck would you say that!That's why your species is idiot like you!"

"Umm..."Ben couldn't say anything...

"NEW DNA ADDED TO THE ALIEN DATABASE...!DNA CONFIRMED PANTHER PEOPLE!"Said The Robotized Voice of the Omnitrix...

The girls stopped fighting as they heard an kind of voice they never heard before,just that Ben to disappear in an green light and in his place appearing a tiny silhouette with pointy cat ears

"What the-!?What the heck is with this tiny alien form!?I'll tell it Cat-man! What?"said Ben looking at the shocked faces pf the two girls"Ah,right!"saidd Ben while touching the omnitrix emblem on this new alien,then again the alien disappeared in an green light,Ben appearing back in his human form

"See,Rem?I told you I summoned a powerful familiar!"Said Shera full of herself

"Then let's finish the spell!Enslavement Spell!"said Rem while casting a spell

"Whoa!"said Ben while putting his hands to his eyes to protect them from the shiny light,just that the Omnitrix again to talk:"Spell Reflected!The Omnitrix can reflect any light,lighting or laser-based attacks!"

"Huh!?"said Ben while seeing that now the two girls wore some Metal Collars around their neck,then the two of them started complaining...

"Uwaah!How did the spell affected us!?"screamed The elf girl with tears in her eyes

"Noo!I don't want to be a slave!"said Rem hysterical

"Umm...At least can you shake my hand...?"said Ben when the Metal Collars from around the girls's necks and they started moving strange...

"Huh...?My body doesn't respond to me!?"Said Rem shocked

"Why do I am smiling...?I don't want to!"Said Shera to her horror

"Oh,maybe I did something bad saying that out loud..."said Ben while looking at how the two girls were walking shake Ben's hand...

"You think!?"said Rem very angry towards our alien transforming hero

"Ughh...my body it hurts!"Said Shera while she and Rem finally shake Ben's hand

"Sorry for that girls...who are you?But I didn't knew my Omnitrix can reflect anything light related..."

"That was in the past,my name is Rem Galleu and the idiot elf girl over here is Shera L. Greenwood,and you are...?"

"Ben Tennyson,intergalactic hero,the protector of Bellwood city!The owner of the Object of Intergalactic peace,The Omnitrix,it helps me turn into aliens!"

"Huh?Intergalactic?Aliens?What are those?"said The two girls a bit dizzy

After some boring 1 hour-long explanation Ben told to the two girls...

"Ah!So there are other worlds without magic?

"Yeah...And this is not the first time to be in another dimension than mine!'

"Huh?"

"I already was in the 23th universe,the mad universe and no power Ben universe!"said Ben full of himself

"And what was that form who looked like a panther people?"asked Shera

"That was a new form the Omnitrix scanned when I got here,probably my omnitrix can also scan beings from around the multiverse..."

"But how much of these aliens do you have?"asked Rem

"Eighty aliens,but this thing have over 10.000 aliens in it,but locked until I come in contact with them."Explained very fast and understanding

"Over 10.000!?That's unbelievable!"said Shera very shocked about the information Ben gave to her and Rem

"I think we need to go to the Inn,I think there's someone we can ask for help to cancel the enslavement spell..."Explained Rem

"How far is this Inn?"asked Ben very fast

"10 or 12 streets I think,why?"asked Rem why Ben asked that

"Because..."said Ben while grabbing his omnitrix moving the watch's face a few times until stumbling until the alien he wanted,then touched it,in an green light Ben disappeared in an flash of light,in his place appearing an lizard like being with an helmet.

"XLR8!"said Ben very loud

"And what does this XLR8 do?'asked Rem

"Simple it can run at very fast speed and have very fast reflexes,that's what!"said Ben all-knowing

"Huh?I can do that too,you know Ben?"said Rem a bit skeptical about Ben's strange alien

"But in a flash of light?"said XLR8 while already being at the Inn's door

"He wasn't kidding that was fast."said Shera very surprised by Ben's speed

"How it'll be...let's go..."said Rem a bit jealous for Ben's speed

After 5 minutes,when Rem and Shera finally got to were Ben was...

"Finally,I wanted to grab a smoothie from the inn,but here in this kingdom you don't have any kind of juice,just alcohol!"said Ben very sad and annoying

"What's a smoothie?"asked Rem while falling on the ground

"I just won't explain..."said Ben angered by the fact "Anyways who is this person we need to meet with?"

"I think that would be me."said a women with violet hair with an staff in her left hand"Oh and who will this be?"

"Celestina,he is Ben Tennyson,he is the familiar we tried to summon."

"You tried?What happened?"

"Ah...To see it's a funny story..."said Ben a bit stressed out...

After Ben explained Celestina the misunderstanding...

"I see,I see"

"Is there a way to break the spell?"

" 's no known modes to break the spell."

"Oh yeah?Then the spell haven't meet my friend 'Big Chill"!"said Ben while disappearing in an green light,then in his place was standing a hooded blue creature

"Big Chill!"said Ben in an Eerie voice

"Transformation Magic,huh?"

"Let's see if the collars resist to the chill of Big Chill!"said Ben while breathing Ice towards the collars,no Ben turned back "Oh,man..."

"Hey,you that was very dangerous!Stranger!"

"Huh?"

" was trying to help.

"Grr,that's why this town is going down,Lady Celestina...C'mon men!"

"Yes,general!"

"Anyways,Rem how is with your problem?"

"No,nothing!"

"What problem?"said Shera and Ben a little curious

"It's nothing really!"

"Oh no,I will find out,and I exactly know how..."said Ben while grabbing Rem by one of her feet...

"Heeeeelp meeeeeeeee!"screamed Rem in terror as Ben was grabbing her upstairs

"Heheheh!I think I should go,Ben can handle it..."

"Lady Celestina...?Then one full course Menu,please!"

"Su...Sure Shera..."

"What will you do to me,Ben?"

"Oh nothing..."said Ben while touching his omnitrix on his wrist,he touched an alien then disappeared in an green light,in his place appearing an ghost-like figure...

"Ghostfreak!"said Ben with an eerie voice

"What...What does that thing do...?"

"I will just posses you a little..."

"Poss...Posses Me!?No!No!Stop it!STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IT!KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Downstairs...

"Aren't you go to see what is going on up there?"asked The inn owner Shera as she was already finished her full course menu

"No."said Shera a bit scared by what was happening upstairs

"But Isn't she your friend?"asked the inn owner

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"screamed Rem from upstairs

"Another full course menu please!"said Shera very stressed out by the hysterical screams of Rem...

"Umm..."said the inn owner while going back to the kitchen...

Back Upstairs!

"All right!I'll tell you!But please stop!"

"But I didn't even begun..."said Ghostfreak a bit dizzy for what has just happened

"Huh?But I was feeling something that deranged me!"said Rem a bit ashamed

"Oh,probably because I touched your ears!"said Ben eerie

"What did you do!?Ben,you pervert!"said Rem all red and very angry towards our changeling hero

"So what's the secret?"said Ben while disappearing in an green light and turning back into human

"The secret is that,I'am pregnant."said Rem,but was cut short by Ben "What the-!?But aren't you just 14-years old!?"said Ben shocked by the news

"Do...Don't the wrong idea!I was saying that I have an demon lord sealed inside me!"said Rem all red towards our hero who misunderstood the situation

"What!?Demon lord?You mean a big giant thing with horns and evil intentions?"asked Ben remembering a bit about his past enemies.

" family had this curse since my grandmother was young,and now after my mother I was the one to have the demon sealed inside me...if you don't want to stay with me and Shera anymore,I understand..."said Rem almost crying

"Heh!"smiled Ben calm like always

"What's funny?"asked Rem a bit dizzy

"Because it was so long since I fought with an big treath!It was a month since the multiverse thing happened!So if the seal is broken,I'll battle that thing,understood,so stop being depressed and just smile,all right?"said Ben with his heroic tone as he always do in crisis situations

"Ben..."said Rem very happy that Ben understood the situation

"Now let's get back to Shera,all right?"said Ben with a big smile on his face

"Right!"said Rem happy

Back Downstairs...

"So what happened?"asked Shera the two of them

"Oh nothing,I couldn't find the secret..."said Ben looking disappointed

" what did you did to Rem,Ben?"said Shera with an grin on her face

"This pervert touched my ears."said Rem very angry,looking straight to Ben

"How I was supposed to know that it is considered inappropriate to touch your ears!I will go a bit outside..."said Ben while rising from the table

"Why?"asked Shera a bit worried about Ben

"I need to see this kingdom a bit for myself!"said Ben very happy for seeing the town

Outside...

Ben was walking when an arrow hit a tree next to Ben,Ben seeing the guy from before,along with his fellow morons..."Are you guys crazy!?You could have killed me!"

"That was the idea,Demon Lord."

"What!?Demon Lord!?I'am no demon lord!I'am an hero!"said Ben shocked by the misunderstanding.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"said The knight laughing like an idiot

"Why do bad guys always laugh!?Hehehe,I kill people!Huhahu,I'am evil,Mwahahah,I destroy the world!"said Ben mocking on the evil knight

"STOP LAUGHING YOU IMBECILE!I SUMMON THE FIRE DRAGON!"said the knight while breaking a crystal on the ground,from it appearing a humongous dragon

"Whoa,that's huuge!"said Ben while touching his omnitrix,in an green light in Ben's place appeared an crab-like creature

"Water hazard!"said Ben turned into Water Hazard

Ben jumped towards the dragon,hitting him with water in the mouth,the dragon falling and disappearing exactly after Ben hit him,then Ben said"Anyone wants something like this dragon?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Run the heck out of here!He's a monster!"screamed all the people who were with that knight

"Hear me,Tennyson!I will get my revenge on you!"said the knight running in disgrace

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR?

Next time we will begin the Fallen Battle arc!What will Ben do when he is face in face with two attacks on two fronts?Can he get to the capital before it is fully destroyed by The Fallen army!?I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. The Fallen Attack!

"What kind of mission?"said Ben to Lady Celestina

"A delivery mission.I need you and Shera to deliver some provisions for an eastern town."explained Celestina

"But why just the two of us?"asked our hero the lady

"Because I need Rem for something else here."explained her

"If you get me a map,then I'll be there in no time!"said Ben while smirking calmly

"Very are the map coordinates,now go,they are in very hard times right now!"explained Lady Celestina

"Yes!"said both Shera and Ben,when Ben turned into a lizard like creature with a visor,it was XLR8

"**XLR8!**"said Ben now transformed in XLR8,as Shera jumped on his back,then XLR8 going at full speed

Somewhere to the west...

"Ya-hoo~!This feels very good,Ben!"said Shera while pressing her chest against XLR8's back

"Yeah,I know I'am awesome!"said Ben while smirking

"I didn't say that."said Shera while looking strange at Ben

"Can't you let the man dream,Shera?"said Ben disappointed

"And we are here!"said Shera with a smile on her face

"Halt!Who are you?"said some knight while looking strange at Shera and XLR8

"We have been send by Lady Celestina!"explained Shera

"Then what is with the demon next to you?"said the men very serious

"Ah!To change back!"said Ben while disappearing a green light being back in his human form

"Let them enter men!"ordered and red haired general

"Yes!"said the soldiers while the gates opened

"Thank you for the provisions,sorry about the rest of the guards,but the Fallen army can attack anytime."explained the general

"The Fallen?Shera,what are those?"Ben asked the cute elf girl

"They are very powerful demons who are working just to awoke the demo lords."explained Shera towards our hero

"That remembers me a bit of that time I beat the demon Dagon!"said Ben remembering the events of Alien Force.

"You fought a demon?How?"asked she dizzy

"General!We see the Fallen army,some meters from here!"announced the three men

"I will told you later!Now get and inside and be sure nobody gets hurt!"ordered Ben towards Shera

"And you Ben?"said Shera worried

"I will make them see the Omnitrix's Titans!"said Ben while touching his omnitrix then in an green light in his place was standing a robotic-like alien with green liquid,it was the atomic controlling army Atomix

"**ATOMIX!**Now go!I will probably blow up this whole bridge!"Ben warned her

"Now!"said she while entering the town and closing the gate

"Who are you?"said a Caucasian girl as he was walking towards Atomix

"A girl?Who are you?"said Atomix serious

"The names Edelgard,and to know that our army is already attack you capital and friend with the demon soul."said the Caucasian girl

"Rem!Then Let's finish it fast,then!HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!Nuclear winner!"said Ben while charging an green beam of light

"What is that!?"asked Edelgard shocked

"You're in big trouble,Fallen!"said Atomix as he threw his attack towars the whole army

Back to the capital,1 minute ago...

"So what do you need me for lady Celestina?"asked Rem with a big smile

"I just wanna know,are you feeling something romantic feelings towards that familiar you tried to summon,Ben?"said Celestina out of blue

"Hyah!?What is up with you bringing up that subject!?"said Rem while blushing

"Ohohoh!I just wanted to know,as I see that you are blushing right now."said Celestina smiling calmly

"I'am not!"said Rem angry

*Crash!*It was heard as the knight who attacked Ben last night*See Ch.1*with an strange crystal in his hands

"Galluk!?What are you doing with that Fallen fragment!?"said Celestina surprised

"I'll purify this town!No more strangers or demi-humans or beastman or nothing!"said Galluk as he broke the crystal with a pof in his place was standing a being similar to Ben's Humoungousaur "I'am Gregore!One of the most powerful generals of The Fallen!My army is already in the town killing most of the townsfolk!Now give me that panther girl!"

"Protect Lady Celestina!"said three guards as they jumped in the face of Lady Celestina and Rem

"Get out of my way you weaklings!"said Gregore as he smashed the three guards into an wall killing them

"Tsch!Rem!We need to run!There's no way we could fight him!"said Celestina while grabbing Rem's hand

"Damn!Why does Shera and Ben aren't there yet!?"said Rem very worried

"You mean the changeling?The other part of this army is already fighting him!"said Gregore with a big monstrous laugh

"Ben..."said Rem worried

Back to the front on the western town...

"*huff!*It's not...*Huff!*...Over yet!"said Edelgard while standing in an crater

"Ohoho!But it's over Edelgard!Shera!We need to go!"said Ben very serious

"Why?"asked the idiotic elf girl

"She said that the other part of the army is after Rem!"explained Ben to his airhead elf friend

"Oh no!We need to go!"said Shera worried

"XLR8!"said Ben turned into XLR8 as he and Shera started a race against the clock for saving their friends and the capital

Back to the capital...

"I summon Taurus!"said Rem while in her face appeared an white bull

"Mooooooo!"

"Hah!You think a cow with horns can keep Gregore away!?Don't make me laugh!"said Gregore as he grabbed the bull's horns,then punching him five times

"Mooo!"screamed the bull as he disappeared in an flash of white light

"Tsk!"said Rem in anger

"Don't worry ladies because the protector of all the woman,Emil is here!"said an blonde haired knight with a heroic smile

"No,Emil don't do it!"warned him Lady Celestina

"It'll kill you!"said Rem very worried

"At least I can manage to take Ben some time!"said Emil while smirking

"Another weakling,huh?Out of the way!"screamed Gregore in anger

"I won't!"said Emil full of courage when Gregore hit him so hard until his nose started bleeding

"Emil!Stop!You'll kill yourself!"said both Lady Celestina and Rem

"I won't stop!"said Emil full of blood from his wounds

"Die!Die!Die!Die!Die you scuuuuum!"said Gregore as he punched Emil several times into the ground

"Emil!"cried Rem with tears in her eyes

"Hey!Stop the carnage!I came to finish you!"said a very familiar voice,it was our alien hero

"Ben!"said Rem glad to see him

"Huh?Another weakling?"said Gregore with an smile on his face

"You'd better mess with someone of your side,Humongous size!"said Ben while disappearing in an green light in his place staying a giant dinosaur like creature "**Humungousaur!**Oh yeah!Now let's get to business,Fallen!"

"The name's Gregore!Die!"said Gregore as he tried to hit Humungousaur,but he hit with his tail the groung causing Gregore moving an inch,then he hit him 10 times with his sonic tail until he was down,then Ben changed into Heatblast and put him on fire,making Gregore screaming in agony as he disappeared in the ashes of fire.

"And stay death!"said Ben while smirking and turning back into normal Ben

"Ben!"said both Shera and Rem as they jumped to hug our hero

"Oi!C'mon now,no need to get sentimental over!"said Ben to the two

"Oh,I see that you three are really in love aren't you?"said Celestina while smirking.

"THAT'S NOT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"said the trio as they all blushed and looked away

In the Greenwood Kingdom...

"Prince Keera!We found princess Shera!"said an Elf to the prince of the Greenwood kingdom

"Good!Now I will possibly have the ultimate children and become the most powerful king out of all the species!Mwahahahahah!"said the elfan prince while laughing like a maniac.

**Next time!The brother of Shera,prince Keera Greenwood puts a bounty on her head and warns to begin an Elf-Human war!Can Ben stand up such a political threat?**


	3. TARGET:SHERA L GREENWOOD!

_**Sorry for the wait!But It was the school and holidays!And I couldn't get the time to continue writing!Anyways,~ENJOY YOUR READ!~**_

"What?"asked the trio shocked

"Shera's brother wants to get her back."explained the guild master

"And he's gonna do anything to get what he wants."warned Shera

"You mean he's an crazy overlord?I fought one five times already!I will beat him up!"said Ben very excited

"But a war?"said The Guild Master

"A... did you said war or I didn't hear right?"asked Ben

"Yes I did."said the master

"Oh...My brother..."said Shera very worried

"Don't worry Shera,we'll protect you."said Ben

"Ben..."said Shera worried

"If you do want to protect Shera,then prepare for bounty hunters."said the Guild Master

"You talk with someone who fought bounty hunters a million times!"said Ben smirking calmly.

"But you'll need to be supervised by an holy knight."explained the guild master

"Where is he or she?"asked Ben as he was looking at every direction

"I'm pleased to help you."said a female voice behind Ben's back that made him turn back

"WHOA!Ah,Hello there!"said Ben surprised

"You should be Benjamin Kirby Tennyson,the user of an magical device that turns him into monsters!"said the gemale knight

"How did you-?"asked Ben surprised

"I search you in the register!"explained Alicia

"Well I am not in the register,then how did you-!?"said Ben

"I just guessed!"

"

"Ah!Yes,I'm Alicia Crystella one of the queen's royal knights!"explained the knight

"We go?"said Ben as he and the other three walked trough the city,Ben being surprised of how many posters of Shera were on the walls of all the town,until Ben was surprised to hear an familiar voice and sillhouttes

"BLRARG TENNYSON ISLAIR BLEIR KEISKER!"said SixSix in an strange unrecognizable ancient alien dialect.

"SIXSIX!?What're you doing here?"asked Ben in shock

"Bleirken!Dreir Lor Keisker!Ga Omnitrix so ru Tennyson!Dai Elfan Reisken!"explained the alien

"Oh,you gotta be kidding me!"said Ben a bit angered

"What he did said?"asked Rem hysterical.

'He said,give me the Elfan girl!Then maybe I won't come for your Omnitrix,Tennyson,It's the most close translation..."explained Ben

"Oh no..."said Rem skeptical.

"Then IT'S HERO TIME!HEATBLAST!"said Ben as he transformed into Heatblast then he started mocking SixSix "Hey!SixSix!Why don't you come here,Thin Head!"

"What!?do you want him to come here!?"said Rem surprised

"Keisares!"said SixSix approaching

"Whoa!This is new!A...A laser sword...cool!"said Heatblast as he fired a flame ball at SixSix,making him fall down on the ground,but before he could rise from the ground Ben gave his an K.O. hit,then he said "And stay down!Hmm..."

"You won!"Said Rem smiling

"I just wander...how did SixSix got here..."said Ben a bit suspicious.

"Kyaaah!Ben!"said Shera hysterical as some dwarfs took Shera

"Aw...C'MON NOW!Umm...XLR8!"said Ben as he turned into XlR8

"Noo!"said Shera scared

"Going somewhere boys?"said XLR8 as he cut the way of the dwarfs,but they got away,but XLR8 cut their way again and again,until he managed to hit all of the dwarfs and get Shera back and then he said "Now,what should why do with them?"

"Let's go before someone else attacks us..." Then Ben and Shera headed back to the apartment,as Rem and Alicia walked somewhere else,soon an carriage arrived at the hotel.

"Who's Carriage is that?"asked Ben

"That's my brother's..."said Shera worried

"Stay relaxed Shera,I won't let him take you if you don't want that."said Ben

"Heelo..."said the prince trying to be polite

"I hope you don't try anything."said Ben

"Oh sure,I just wanted to be sure...do you want to come back?"asked Shera

"I...I WON'T GO BACK!"said Shera

"But..."tried to say something the Elf prince

"She said that she won't return."said Ben very serious.

"I understood,no reason to get angered over."said the Elfan prince as he exit the room

"Shera,take this."said Ben as she gave Shera an emblem with the very familiar symbol of the omnitrix on it.

"Huh?What's this?"asked Shera

"It's an GPS and communication emblem,if your brother really tries something if he lied,better to can track you and ave you as fast and possible."explained Ben to Shera,as she suddenly put an dull expression on her saw that she suddenly said that she wants to get back to his brother,and walked away,as Ben remained suspicious,as it was seeming that she was brainwashed.

"Ben?Where's Shera?"asked Rem surprised

"He brainwashed her someway or another."explained Ben

"We should save her!But how?"asked Rem

"I gave her an tracking device,with the Omnitrix,we can save her in no time."as Ben said that,Keera tied Shera so she can't escape.

"Let...LET ME GO!"said Shera terrorized

"Nobody's coming after you."said the prince grinning maniacally

"My...MY FRIENDS WILL SAVE ME!"said Shera

"KEH!KEH!HOW!?If they think you wanted to get here!?"said Keera

"Tsk..."said Shera already stressed out

"Now let's start the process."said the prince as he freed some textile-eating slimes on Shera's clothes

"NO!SO...SOMEONE HELP ME!"as Shera said that an *Crash!* was heard when Ben and the rest entered in the place where Shera was hold

"WHAT!?"asked the prince shocked

"HEY POWER HUNGRY PRINCE!LET SHERA GO."said Ben serious

"Be...BEN!"said Shera glad to see them

"Rem!Alice!Free Shera!"demanded Ben

"Now!"said the two as they freed Shera

"Ben I-!"said Shera

"Don't worry Shera."said Ben as he gave her his parka to cover herself.

"Please don't kill him."

"That's my code.I won't when it's necessary"said Ben

"AND WHAT CAN YOU DO!?"said the prince with a maniacal grin

"I'll show you what."said Ben showing the Omnitrix

"AUGH!"said the prince as he rushed away

"Not so fast!"said Ben smirking

"We'll see about this!"said Keera revealing an suspicious crystal

"What!?"said Ben shocked

"That's!Ben look out!"tried Shera to warn him

"RAAAAAH!"an Dragon appeared out of the crystal

"That's a big enemy!But let's use!ATOMIX!"said Atomix as he gave one blow and ultimately destroyed the Dragon in that one hit

"It's over Keera.I defeated your big monster!"said Atomix grinning

"AAA...GET...GET AWAY!"said Keera surprised

"Get away from here!And leave!But if you're ever come back and try to kidnap Shera,I'll kill you."said Ben serious

"AAAAAGH!"said the prince as he suddenly got decapitated.

"What an idiot."said the magistrate appearing

"So it was are the one who wanted to start the war!"said Ben agnry

"And why not?I would erase the Elf race and get all the country's money to stop the war."said the magistrate

"So it was all for money!?"said Ben angered

"And for invading this dirty race's Kingdom!And you're not gonna stop me!"said the magistrate smiling,but the spell he used on Ben didn't stop him.

"Was that suppose to stop me?Pathetic!"said Ben with a grin

"WHAT!?"said the magistrate shocked

"Hah!You thought I have magic!?You'd better check again!This is not magic that I use!FASTTRACK!"said Ben turning in Fasttrack and attacking the magistrate

"You're finished,Tennyson."said the magistrate a bit too care-free

"GAAAAH!I'm...I'M NOT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"said Ben as he landed the K.O. hit.

"Ughhh!"said the magistrate as he was defeated

"I'll be sure that the Queen will punish him how it should."said Alicia,with Ben approaching Shera

"Shera,I'm really sorry for your brother's death..."said Ben

"It's wasn't your fault."said Shera

"We go?"asked Ben

"Yeah...but first..."said Shera

"!"Rem remained wordless as she saw Ben and Shera kissing and blushed or by jealousy or by anger...but she let them be,as she was happy even if Ben loved Shera,then Ben said:

"Whoa that was new."

"We go?"said Rem as she and the trio walked away

"Heh...It was just a thank you gift,so don't get jealous,all right,Rem?'asked Shera playfully.

"Hyah!?Why would you even bring the subject up!?"said Rem angered with her cheeks getting bright red.

On other side of the city...

"Do you think you can do that,Alicia?"asked Edelgard to the revealed Traitor,Alicia.

_**NEXT TIME!THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL?WHY DOES ALICIA HELPING THE FALLEN?READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!THE REVIVAL OF A DEMON LORD!**_

_**AND WHO DO YOU WANT BEN TO END UP WITH?SHERA?REM?ALICIA?EDELGARD?OR KREBSKULM!?LET'S TALK IN THE COMMENTS!**_


	4. The Ultimatum 1:Demon Lord Story

The Beach,Day.

Ben and the girls decided to take an break day from their daily business,Ben did indeed thought that in this world "swimsuits" really are a thing,but Ben was surprised that the girls were really not having any idea of swimsuits,as they wanted to swim naked

"Hah!?But what about Swimsuits!?"said Ben surprised

"Swimsuits?What're those?"asked the girls

"Just go by yourselves!"said Ben as he walked by an rock.

"Whatever."said Rem as she ignored Ben,but after that an *CRASSSSSH!* sound was heard that made Ben turn back to see that Edelgard was holding Rem by one of her arms,that Edelgard almost broke.

"Tsk!Edelgard!If you come for a fight then...Atomix will show you a...!"said Ben as he prepared for battle

"Calm Down,Tennyson.I didn't came here to fight.I came here to talk."explained the fallen

"THEN WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU CAME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AND ASK!?"said Ben angered

"We need to talk."said Edelgard serious

"But just...let Rem go."said Ben as Edelgard let Rem go

"So what's all about?"asked Ben and Rem at unison

"About the demon lord sealed inside Rem."explained Edelgard

"Huh!?Umm...Can someone fill me in?"asked Shera dizzy

"Well..."said Ben and Rem as they told Shera all about the Demon Lord sealed inside Rem's body,which made the elf burst out in shock:

"How could you not told me!?"said Shera a bit annoyed by the fact

"Rem just feared that you won't want to be friend with her anymore."explained Ben

"I just want to awoke my master."said Edelgard

"But that process won't kill Rem?"asked Ben

"There is a way to awoke the Demon Lord without killing her."explained Edelgard

"What?"asked Ben

"I'll show you."said Edelgard as she started moving the Omnitrix's Dial until it turned bright purple

"Hey!What are you doing!?"asked Ben

"OMNITRIX MAGMA MODE UNLOCKED!THE MODE USES THE ANODYNE DNA TO USE EFFICIENTLY MAGIC!"announced the Robotic Voice of the Omnitrix,Glitch.

"How did you do that?"asked Ben

"I have my methods."said Edelgard,as she continued"We meet at night at the tower of Solitude,Deal?"

"Deal."said both Ben and Rem,again,at unison

After the time for the meeting arrived,the trio wanted to go their way with Alicia,but Alicia told them that there is a dangerous knight around that mostly suspects Ben of being an demon lord and to try not to give Saddler any information.

"Hello...Alicia,what a beautiful day..."said Saddler with an kind but creepily disturbing smirk

"It is."said Alicia in response

"I hope you three aren't adepts..."said Saddler

"No...We are not adepts."said Ben calm

"It's gonna better be so,well goodbye."said Saddler as he walked away,and was already past 7 at night and the trio along with Alicia walked away to the Tower of Solitude.

"Sorry we didn't told you,but we need to break the seal of an demon lord."explained Ben

"Interesting..."said Alicia suspicious

"So you really ARE an demon lord Adept,Alicia."said Ben suspicious

"I'm just interested."explained Alicia

"Aha...So how I do the spell?"asked Ben

"Just do what you do with your object."said Edelgard

"Like this...?"asked Ben as he touched the two buttons of the Omnitrix,that made its light change to vivid pink.

"*BEEP!BEEP!BIIP!*Unrecognized Sealed Live Being Detected,continue with the awakening process?"asked the Omnitrix's Robotized Voice

"Continue Process,Omnitrix."said Ben

"The Process initiated!Begin the awaking..."then Rem got in an purple ray,that made her scream as the clouds on the sky darkened,and an creepy silhouette appeared,then an maniacal laugh was heard.

"**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!_**"

The laugh made Ben already touch his Omnitrix just that in front of them appearing a little girl around 6-10 years old with horns and scales on her body.

"What...WHAT HAPPENED!?"asked Ben

"It looks like the ritual was could have something to do with Krebskulm being sealed all those years."explained Edelgard

"Then Let's go Rem."said Ben smirking,but Rem still couldn't forgive the demon lord for her family's pain in all those years,even if it materialized as a little girl.

Just when they thought they escaped one of the Fallen's army generals appeared.

"Did the Great Demon Lord awoke?"asked the general,but stopped at the sight of the girl

"Yes."explained Edelgard

"What's this!?The Demon Lord is incomplete!We need to restart the process!"said the creature trying to get to the girl

"It's still our Demon Lord!"said Edelgard as she tried to fight the general,but got immediatly send flying kilometers away

"Give me the girl!"said the humungous creature as he tried to kill Krebskulm.

"Not happening...HUMUNGOUSAUR!"said Ben as he turn into Humungousaur and made the general fly meters away.

"Graaaaaah!"

"And stay out!"said Ben as he turned back into Humungousaur and then he walked back in the city with the girls.

That night...

"So...Do you have something about Demon Lord Adepts?"asked Saddler

"Yes,Saddler,Ben and his other followers are needed to be killed."explained Alicia,evidently lying.

"Good...One step closer to Goodhood!"said Saddler with an sadistic laugh.

_**ANOTHER PLOT TWIST!?WHAT DOES THIS GIRL ALICIA REALLY HAS IN MIND FOR OUR HEROES?FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN...THE ULTIMATUM PART 2:Way Big V.S. The Real Demon Lord!**_


	5. The Ultimatum 2:Way Big VS Demon Lord!

"Those are so good!Do you want one?"said Shera holding an jar of cookies

"Huh?"asked Krebskulm

"It's called cookie!Isn't it good?"said Shera

"Mmm!Those are the best thing I ever ate!So good~!"said Krebskulm in an real happiness with stars and hearts in her eyes

"Hahahah~!"said Shera happy

"Rem,I know it caused your family to have massive pain,but..."said Ben

"I know what're you gonna say,but I don't think you had to give second chances to someone who hurt you or your family."said Rem,very serious

"Well...I always give second chances,even to those who don't even worth that."said Ben

"I guess you're right,but I would need some time to."said Rem

"All right."Said Ben,as soon the group split up,Ben walking with Shera to an weapon shop nearby,as Rem,Krebskulm and Alicia walked to an place that Alicia wanted to show what the two didn't know was that Alicia was planning to help Saddler kill them.

"Are you sure this is...?"asked Rem,a bit skeptical

"That was not my real scope."said Alicia

"What?"said Rem,shocked a bit

"I wanted to help Saddler...and wake up the Demon Lord for real."said Alicia,revealing her true intentions

"Be...BEN!SOMEONE HELP!"said Rem before being put in an cage with Krebskulm by the evil knight,Ben did indeed heard her scream for help.

"Did you heard that?"said Ben

"What?I didn't heard anything."said Shera not observing the Rem's scream for help

"It sounded like...Rem!C'mon Shera let's go."said Ben as he walked towards the place were the sound was to see that Rem is nowhere to find."Alicia."said Ben angered

"Yes!"said Shera

"She indeed did something to Rem and Krebskulm."said Ben as he touched his Omnitrix emblem and in an green flash he turned into an orange-furred dog-like being,that Ben dubbed Wildmutt,he then tried to catch the smell of Rem,so he can find her.

At the time,the knight Alicia managed to get Rem and Krebskulm to an church,where Saddler was waiting with a creepy smile...

"You did a good job,Alicia,now you can leave."said Saddler

"Yes."said Alicia as she walked away

"Now what should we do to you two...?Demon Lord adepts."said the knight

"She is an adept,not us!"said Rem angered

"I don't believe the words of an adept,sorry...And you're the first to be cured..."said Saddler with an evil smile

"You...Ben and Rem will save us!"said Rem to the knight

"What should we begin with?The Tail?The Hair?Oh...I know...how about those unholy ears of yours!"said Saddler with a creepy smile

"Ah..."said Rem shocked

"Stop...Don't do anything to her!"said Krebskulm with tears in her eyes

"It's nothing..."said Rem as the knight almost cut her ears off

"Rem...!"said Krebskulm

"Don't get mad...It's nothing..."said Rem as she was barely conscious.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

"What...What?This can't be happening...I'm God in person!Nobody's gonna kill me!"said Saddler as the whole church blow up,killing Saddler and his knights in the process,Krebskulm transforming into her true Ben managed in time to find the location and change back to his normal form,just in time.

"Rem!She's barely breathing..."said Shera worried sick

"Dan CLOCKWORK!"said Ben changing his shape into an metal man,Clockwork,his most favorite alien for time traveling and healing situations,he then put his hand next to Rem and turned the time back on her wounds and managed to wake her up.

"Shera,stay with Rem,I'll make Krebskulm remember...Even if she likes it or not!**_WAY BIG!_**"said Ben as in his place stood an giant white alien that was around as big as Krebskulm's form,and started the attack on her.

"*Cough!Cough!*"said Rem waking up

"Rem!"said Shera glad to see her

"Shera...Where...WHERE'S BEN?"asked Rem worried

"He...fights Krebskulm"

"What?"said Rem surprised

"Sorry to hit you but... . .SENSES!"said Way Big as he hit Krebskulm several times in an row and gave her another hit that made her break an entire hotel in made Krebskulm to anger and almost to kill Way Big,but when the Demon Lord heard Rem's voice,that gave Way Big time to land her the K.O. hit,that made her revert back to her own human form.

It was already noon,and the Guild Master meet up with the team...

"Sorry,but she can't stay here without protection of the town,so I regret to say it...but we need to seal her again."explained The Guild Master

"But..."tried Ben to find an solution

"But what if we use the Slavery Command Spell?"said Rem giving Ben an idea

"Oh...I forgot about that!Omnitrix!Copy and Paste Command!"demanded Ben from his Omnitrix

"Copy and Paste _**Slavery Command Spell**_ on life form:Krebskulm?"asked the robotic voice of the Omnitrix

"Yes,start the process,Omnitrix."demanded Ben

"Process start!"the Omnitrix said as an metal collar formed around Krebskulm's neck,making her officially member of The New Team Tennyson.

The Next Day...

"C'mon Krebskulm!"said Ben towards the young demon lord

"Hey!We were the first you enslaved!"said Rem a bit annoyed

"Don't you care about us?"asked Shera

"All right!All right!Let's go!"said Ben smirking

_**NEXT TIME!STAY TUNED FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**_


	6. Vilgax's Revenge!

Somewhere near Earth's Orbit.

"Did you managed to find Tennyson?"said an shadowy squid-like figure,it was Vilgax.

"Still not..."said one of Vilgax's minions in fear

"FIND HIM,OR YOU'RE METAL SCRAPS!"said Vilgax in an real anger

"Right now,Sir,sir!"said the minions scared

"Why do I have such morons as minions!?"said Vilgax angered

"SIR!WE FOUND HIM!"said the minions walking in a rush

"Where?"asked Vilgax really interested in the subject

"In another planet sir!Near a town called Faltra!"explained the minions

"Then let's head there."said Vilgax with an maniacal laugh following it.

Back to our story...In the Faltra City.

An giant spaceship was flying over Faltra City,it was Vilgax's Ben recognized it instantly,he fast rushed outside and got ready to fight,a Vilgax's ship made something like a barrier around Faltra.

"HEY!SQUID-HEAD!WHAT're you doin'?"said Ben serious,but still joking a bit

"I can't say it's a pleasure,Tennyson,because it's not."said Vilgax as he exit his massive war spaceship,and approached the trio,meaning Rem,Shera and Ben,minus Krebskulm.

"Yeah,Yeah,Give me the omnitrix,blah,blah,or I'll destroy you,blah,blah,I win!"said Ben kinda sarcastic.

"Ben,who is he?"asked Rem our alien hero

"He's always tries to conquer my he always fails.

"Not this I got prepared."said Vilgax.

"How?"asked Ben a bit curious

"Want to know how?I put bombs all over the I can detonate them all."said Vilgax showing the trio four giant towers,with an crystal-like item in it's middle,put on an pedestal,that was over the city.

"You won't."said Ben very serious at the squid-alien

"I already did."said Vilgax,as the towers started glowing red,which alerted our group

"What!?Shera!Rem!Let's go!"said Ben as the girls followed him,they managed to get in time around the four giant terrible towers,which started glowing more and more bright.

"H...How are we going to stop that thing!?"asked Rem our alien hero

"I didn't think."said Ben

"YOU...YOU FORGOT TO MAKE A PLAN!?"asked Rem smacking our hero in the head

"Ouch!Ah!I can use Feedback!"said Ben making a new plan

"What?"asked Rem,a bit dizzy

"My alien Feedback!It can absorb all that energy!"said Ben explaining his plans to the two

"And on the other side?"asked Rem our hero

"On the other side...that much energy could kill me."explained Ben to the two

"Then I and Shera are going!"said Rem

"No way!I'm going too!"said Ben a bit angered by the fact.

"No!Better not to die because of this!"said Rem

"And better to let you two to die!?"said Ben really worried about his friends

"GUYS!IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!"said Shera as she and Rem walked to try and stop the bomb from exploding,failing to do so,as an the girls got surrounded by an white light,that started to make the girls's bodies vanish,that made Ben get really alarmed.

"Gi...GIRLS!"said Ben

"Goodbye...Ben..."said the two girls

"DAMN IT!"Said Ben

"Just to know that...I love you all right!?"said Rem with tears in her eyes.

"M...Me too!"

"NOOOO!"

"Hah!That's what's happening when you fight with me!"said Vilgax appearing out of nowhere behind Ben's back,he was having an giant laser sword,that more likely was supposed to kill our alien hero instantly

"You killed them both...!"

"They died because of their stupid heroism!Like you'll soon do!"said

"_**AAAAAAAAAAGHH!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VILGAX!HUMUNGOUSAUR!STOP THE BOMBS OR I'LL START THE PROCESS OF KICKING YOUR BUTT!**_"said Humungousaur as he started hit Vilgax over and over again until Vilgax remained Humungousaur stopped at the K.O. hit as he said "No!It's wrong!I can't kill you!Even if you killed Rem and Shera!"

"I knew you're weak!But you're a real moron!"said Vilgax trying to anger our alien hero

"Grrrr..."said Ben angered by the fact that he can't kill Vilgax,and that also the girls where still prepared to walk away and deliver the news to the others,just that Ben heard someone calling his name.

"Ben...?"said a very known voice

"That voice...It can't be!"said Ben as he turned back,just to see the girls,being alive and just minor Made Ben rush towards the two.

"What's up you dummy?"said Shera

"GI...GIRLS!You...YOU'RE ALIVE!"said Ben as he started to hug Shera and Rem

"He...Hey,you don't have to hug us that hard!"said Rem trying to get out of Ben's hug

"But how are you two alive?"asked Ben the two

"It looks like that bomb was a fake."explained Rem to our hero

"This means..."said Ben realizing Villgax's true intentions.

"It was my manage to anger you until you broke your honor code!"explained Vilgax,who was badly hurt and was getting ready to go back into his ship helped by two of his minions

"Tsk...Vilgax."Said Ben not really pleased to see Vilgax

"Until Next Time,Tennyson."said Vilgax as he entered his ship and continued his space trip.

"Well...Vilgax escaped,but nobody's hurt,so I guess it turned out well."said Ben happy that at least his friends were alive

"We go back to the apartment?"asked Rem our alien hero

"Sure,let's go!"said Ben smirking and walking back to the apartment

_**NEXT TIME...!A NEW CHAPTER,A NEW ENEMY AND NEW FRIENDS!WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES NEXT...?IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...HOW NOT TO SUMMON A BEN 10!AND WHEN WILL VILGAX RETURN BACK FOR OUR HEROES?**_


	7. Prelude to the Ultimatum

It passed 1 day since the Vilgax incident,and about 2 days since Krebskulm's revival,and everything returned to normal in Faltra City,and Ben got a bit bored,as it was too much since his last fight.

It was day,and in the apartment of Ben and the others was quiet,well until an unwelcome visitor appeared at the door that day.

"Kyaaaaah!"said Shera as Alicia had her as a hostage with a knife around her he

"You'd better be quiet Shera-sama."said Alicia serious

"Alicia!?What're you doing attacking Shera?"asked Ben as he already started to activate the Omnitrix,touching it's buttons

"I will let her go when I finish my business,Ben-sama."explained Alicia her terms to Ben and the others

"Tsk...What business?"asked Ben

"Can we go to the other room?"

"What?"said Rem,as she,Ben,Krebskulm followed Alicia in the other room,where Edelgard was basically on the brink of being dead,as she almost didn't breathe,she was full of blood,and badly hurt.

"Edelgard!?What happened to her?"asked Ben,a bit concern about Edelgard

"Well...There was indeed a battle with the Fallen army."explained the Holy Knight to Ben

"And why is she here?"asked Rem the holy knight

"I just came to ask for your help!Please save her!"said Alicia to our heroes

"Should I heal her Ben~Numu?"asked Krum our hero

"I know that they almost killed Rem...and I can't forgive neither her or Edelgard...but my code is not to kill...So I must help her"said Ben to himself,then responded to Krum's question "No,I will use the Omnitrix,and heal her."said Ben as he activated the voice command

"VOICE COMMAND ACTIVATED!WHAT SHOULD I DO TO YOU,WIELDER?"asked the robotized voice of the omnitrix

"Omnitrix!Scan all the life forms in this location."demanded Ben to the Omnitrix

"SCAN ENDED,LIFE FORM IN DANGER!Want to activate the Restore Feature?"asked again the Omnitrix's Voide

"Use the restore feature."said Ben to the device

"RESTORE FEATURE ACTIVATED!Life form healed:100%."said The Robotic voice of the omnitrix,as an green light scanned Edelgard's body

"The...wounds are healed...?Did Demon Lord-sama did it?"asked the demon,Edelgard our hero

"No,I did."said Ben to the demonic being

"Then tha...thank you, I may ask,why did come back to this form...Demon Lord-sama?"said Edelgard a bit surprised by both the fact that Ben saved her and that Krebskulm is back in her human form.

"I just did...and sorry but...I don't care about that stuff with conquering the world anymore..."explained Krum to the demonic being

"I don't understand...!"said Edelgard a bit exasperated.

"I just decided to live a more care-free and more heroic life than before."explained Krum

"Then...I...We promise to never oppose to Demon Lord-Sama's will...not anymore."said Edelgard managing to understand the Demon Lord

"Thank goodness that you're all right...Edelgard-sama!"said Alicia as she put away the knife she was holding around Shera's neck,that made the elf girl to sigh in Alicia continued..."Thank you very you can punish me as you wish."said he preparing for the punishment

"But can I ask why...why did a holy knight like you be a Demon Lord adept?"asked Rem the Holy Knight

"Why?Have you ever thought something like..."I'd want to see people die!" or "I'd want to kill that bastard!"?Haven't you ever thought that?"asked Alicia Ben and Rem

"Everyone is angered sometimes,and think that."said Rem

"I always hated those rich bastards!Who always think are better than us!I almost always want to see this world just...BURN!"said Alicia while revealing to our heroes what dark thought she has.

"Alicia..."said Rem worried about her

"This is serious...Alicia has a very dark heart,that's for sure..."thought Ben to himself.

"Demon Lord-sama,is right that you'll not destroy nothing anymore?"asked Alicia the young demon lord

"Can't you stop asking me that!?"said Krum a bit angered

"I see...Then I have no reason to live."said Alicia as she grabbed her knife and put it next to her neck,prepared to kill herself

"Alicia-san!"said Shera

"What are you thinking to do!?"said Rem

"Think better at what're you doing!"said Ben

"I already thought...I betrayed you all...and I'd better end it all myself...Here and now.'said Alicia

"I'm exasperated that you seriousness gone down in the wrong direction...but I do not wish you to die."said Rem concerned

"Huh?"

"You risked your life to save Edelgard,right there,and I think you still have a good human heart."tried Rem to stop her

"Rem-sama..."said Alicia

"I don't want that as well...you can change...I already saw that many times!"said Ben trying to make her not wanting to die anymore

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH FOOLS...!Even if you're saying I'm good and all...I'm not normal!AND I'M JUST GONNA DIE AND THAT'S IT!"said she as almost killed herself

"Nooo!"

"Stop it!"said Ben to the Holy knight

"Alicia!"said

"Magnetic Pulse!"said Ben turned in Lodestar as he attracted the knife back to him

"What!?"said Alicia shocked

"Lodestar can attract any metals with the Magnetic Pulse move!"explained Ben to Rem and the others

"Erm...Even trough is an awesome power to have..."said Rem

"Why...why can't I even die when I want...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING...BEN-SAMA!?"said Alicia angered and with tears in her eyes

"What do you ask...?Because...If I can save someone...I'll always do that!I know you can change!As in my world...I do have a friend who has changed!"explained Ben,remembering about how Kevin became good in time.

"And...If you die,it's you won't do anyone any good,not to you nor Ben's group."tried Edelgard to stop her as well

"But...If there is something I can do,Ben-sama,then I'll do it..."said Alicia

"You already saved us,didn't you?Haven't you told the king that Krum is good or..."said Rem trying to forgive her

"King already has a news network...I didn't had nothing to do with I already lost my position as a holy knight..."explained Alicia

"Your position,or something like your position...Does not matter!"said Ben

"Ben is right."said Rem like she would have read Ben's thoughts

"Eh?"

"Why would you even care for such a position!"said Ben to the Holy knight

"That is true...but then what should I do?"asked Alicia

"Umm..."said Ben,"What the heck should I respond with?"thought Ben to himself until he said something "There is an only solution...To change yourself to a better person!"said Ben full of heroism

"Then I will destroy the entire kingdom if that pleases you,Ben-sama!"said Alicia misunderstanding Ben's words

"What!?"thought Ben to himself in a shock

"That was your plan by any means...Ben?"asked Rem our hero

"No!She just misunderstood!"tried to explain Ben

"Then do something!"said Rem and Shera at unison

"Well...I don't know nothing about kingdoms,so better if they show hostility to us,then we will show as well!"tried Ben to explain to her

"THEN WELL NEED TO KILL THEM BEFORE DOING SO!"said Alicia,again,misunderstanding Ben's words

"What is wrong with this girl!?"thought Ben to himself before saying..."I...I...Sure...do that...work in your free time!"

"You have my gratitude,Ben-sama!For giving me a purpose in my life!"said Alicia with gratitude

"Aha."said Ben before sighing in relief that nothing horrible happened...

"Even If I don't like the idea to destroy the kingdom nor that I will forgive your betrayal that quickly,but I will cooperate."said Rem to the holy knight

"I promise you,that I will show the evidence to make the government pay."said Alicia

*Knock!Knock!*,it was the door,most probably,Mei the inn's director/maid,who wanted them to be quiet

"Oh I forgot!The Inn's director!Mei!If she sees this and Galford found out...I don't even have the Omnitrix on anymore!"said Ben to himself exasperated,as the inn's maid/director Mei entered inside

"What is with that much noises here~Nya!You know that if you don't keep quiet,you'll be needing to evacuate-Nya!"said Mei with a serious voice

"Su...Sure...We will be quiet!"said Rem to the suspicious director/maid.

"And who are those~Nyan!"said Mei observing Edelgard and Krum.

"AH!"Said Rem and Ben shocked at the fact that Mei managed to observe the demons

"Demonic Beings~Nya!?Mei-chan is so cute that demons want to eat me~Nya!?"said Mei exasperated.

"It's not what it seems...!"tried to explain Ben and Rem

"She's coming this way~Nya!?"said she while Edelgard walked straight at her

"HIII!"

"Would you keep quiet if I would give you this?"said Edelgard giving Mei an diamond

"That's a large diamond."said Rem amazed

"And is so shiny!"said Shera

"Well...Enjoy your time here!Dear Guests!This is Hospitality!"said Mei suddenly changing her personality

"But aren't you afraid of them anymore!?"said Ben and Rem at unison surprised

"Well...Dear Rem and Ben...Business is a dangerous job~Kira!"said Mei with an smile

"Aha..."

"And I have an idea to make them not scare off the other guests~Nya!Yosh!"said she as she completely transformed Edelgard and Krum,making their scales completely disappear.

"How fast..are you an magician or something?"asked Ben

"Amazing..."said Rem surprised

"So cute!"said Shera

"Beautiful!"said Alicia blushing a bit

"Girls change you know~Nya!"said Mei smiling

"Umm...Could I join you group,Tennyson?"asked Edelgard,blushing a bit.

"Why?"asked Ben

"I just want to be sure...Demon Lord-sama will be can I?"asked Edelgard,blushing a bit,that being uncharacteristic to her.

"Su...Sure!"said Ben,accepting her offer

"Ben!?"said Shera and Rem a bit shocked by Ben's decision

_**Half and a month later,Near Faltra city...**_

"We are almost there...Lumachina-sama!"

_**WHO IS THIS GIRL APPROACHING FALTRA CITY...?AND WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT HALF AND A MONTH TIME WITH THE GANG,NOW WITH EDELGARD IN IT...?NEXT TIME...!THE MYSTERIOUS VISITOR!**_


	8. Pest Control

The Slver Haired girl Lumachina,and her protector knight Toria are rushing trough a forest near the town of Faltra,until an worm like being appeared out of the ground to kill the two.

"Ru...Rush Lumachina-sama!"said the female knight as she walked to kill the worm

"Toria!I'll fight too!"said Lumachina

"Yes,I leave the healing to you!"said Toria as she swing her sword and killed the worm,but not before she was stabbed as well "Uggyah!

"Toria!"

"Run...Run away and don't...look back!"said Toria as she died in the worm's pit.

"Toria...No..."said Lumachina with tears in her eyes

"Heh...That was your protection."said an male voice,that made Lumachina turn her head,just to see an holy knight with an smile of delight

"Geibalt!"

"So...She did died,she was eaten by my Trap Worm?That's why she died...she was a woman!"said Geibalt laughing like crazy

"Do you have the courage to tell your sins to Kami-sama!?"said Lumachina to the evil knight

"Do you think that you're God will help you...?How foolish!"said the knight laughing

"I pray to you my God to..."

"I summon Mushroom Monster!"said the knight as an monstrous Mushroom appeared and took Lumachina in the air

"I...I pray to you my God,to help me in this situation and destroy the wicked ones!"

"Do you know why I like this monster?Because it's doing terrible thing to women!That's what I like the most...to steal the purity of a young so-called 'Holy Girl'!"said Geibalt as he commanded the creature to rip Lumachina's clothes apart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI-SAAAAAAAAAMA!"

"Guahahahahah!"

On the other side of the forest...

Ben and the girls,minus Krum and Edelgard,were walking trough the forest.

"Ah isn't this air good?"asked Shera with a smile

"I agree."said Rem

"Wow,you're never feeling the same things I do!This is new!"said Shera a bit surprised

"I know..."said Rem

"Wouldn't it be better if we would walk naked trough the forest?"asked Shera.

"HYAH!?NO IT DOESN'T YOU IDIOT ELF!"said Rem blushing and smacking Shera in the head

"Well how are we gonna sunbathing with our clothes on!?"asked Shera

"You're retarded,did you knew that!?"said Rem while smacking Shera even harder

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

"BEN!SAY SOMETHING!"said both of them as they turned towards Ben

"Could you two stop fighting?I want to test out a new alien,that's why we are here..."said Ben smirking

"A new alien?I wonder what'll do!?"said Shera excited.

"I dubbed him Shockrock,and I'm just curious to see what can it do."said Ben as he show the girls a rock man silhouette

"And do you know what it's doing or...?"asked Rem a bit skeptical

"Nope,no Idea!I just thought it is cool!"said Ben looking like a moron

"It's official,you're an idiot just like Shera."said Rem

"Yeah,hey wait a bit-that was an insult!"said Ben and Shera at unison,feeling a bit insulted.

"Idiots."

"Well let's see what's up with this new alien...SHOCKROCK!"said Ben as he turned into Shockrock and used his energy to create a boomerang

"A boomerang made of blue energy?"asked Rem

"Let's see...Whoa!Awesome!I'll name it Bluemerang!"said Ben dubbing the energy boomerang "Bluemerang

"Bluemerang,really?"said Rem a bit annoyed

"It sounds cool,isn't it?"said Ben

"No,it's sounds stupid!"said Rem

"Let's see!GOOO!"said Shockrock as the Bluemerang destroyed tree trees

"Whoa!It was Ama~zing!"said Shera excited

"Really...It's pretty powerful!"said Rem a bit impressed

"Let's see what happens if I do...this!"said Ben as he created a little black sphere that turned into an wormhole

"What's that?"asked Rem

"It looks like some sort of fast-travel wormhole!"said Ben explaining the two

"It is Ama~zing!"said Shera

"We should try?"asked Rem our hero

"Yes we should..."said Ben as he walked trough the wormhole,when he exit it,he saw an giant white light flowing from the sky "What's this?"

"OWYAAAACHIE!"said Ben as he landed on an plant and saw a girl half naked in the woods...

"Is...Is that you Kami-sama?"asked the girl

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?"

"Well I'm not really..."Ben tried to explain who he really is to Lumachina

"You listened to my prayers!"said Lumachina

"UMM...HURYAHA!?"Said Ben as he realized that the girl in front of him was naked...after that blood came out of his nose.

"Kami-sama you came to help me!"said she with tears of joy in her eyes

"Umm...yes,but could you put some clothes on?"said Ben making Lumachina to observe the fact that her clothes were shred apart.

"KYAAAH!Don't look at my Kami-sama!"said the girl covering herself

"Look...Put this on..."said Ben giving her his parka

"It's a pleasure!To have the clothes of Kami-sama!"said the girl

"WHAT GOD!?This guy is just a ferak demon!He maybe fell from tree or something!"said Geibalt with an angered grin

"I won't believe your wicked words!"said she to the holy knight "He's the real Kami-sama!"

"Yes about that...I'm not God by any means.I'm just-!"again Ben tried to explain

"NO MORE PLAYING!I'M GONNA MURDER BOTH OF YOU!"

"May I ask something?Why a holy knight,who serves the church,would want to murder this nun girl,Lumachina!?"asked Ben angered

"It doesn't concern you...I summon my TRAP WORM!"said the knight summoning the worm

"A...AAAAGHYAAA!?"

"Blue...Bluemerang!"said Ben using the Bluemerang killing the worms instantly

"What the-!?Impressive demon,but that's not enough to kill my Trap Worms!"said Geibalt shocked that he managed to kill one

"Then...BLAST OF ENERGY!"

"GAAAAAHHHH!?"asked the knight as he as well as the worm disappeared

"Kami-sama...you did saved me!"said she with a smile

"I'm not God by any means,My name is Ben Tennyson,Superhero of another world!"Explained Ben

"But...you're the soul of Kami-sama..."said she as she fall asleep

"OI!Ah,she's just sleeping!"said Ben realizing that.

After some time back at the apartment,Lumachina finally woke up.

"Huh?Where I'am?"asked Lumachina a bit confused

"You're in our apartment,Ben get you here."explained Rem

"But who are you two?"asked Lumachina our two heroines

"I'm Rem and she is Shera."introduced herself Rem and Shera

"And by Ben,do you mean Kami-sama?"asked she as she reminded of Ben's appearance as Shockrock and then as a Human.

"If that makes you understand,then yes."said Rem

"Umm...What's your relation with Kami-sama?"asked she a bit curius

"Well I guess Ben is our owner!"said Shera as a moron,making Lumachina misunderstand

"Kami-sama Keeps Slaves!?"

"Wait no,please don't misunderstand!These are Slave Collars and happened when we tried to summon and hero and...Umm!Umm!?"tried Shera to explain the situation to Lumachina

"We are his traveling companions,but can I ask a question Lumachina?"asked Rem

"I guess we're more than that...OWCH!"said Shera as Rem managed to hit her in the back

"Ben didn't do anything pervert to you,did he?"asked Rem

"What do you mean by that?"asked Lumachina a bit stupid.

"Something like touching you in pervert ways* or...?"*See Ch.1*

"No,Kami-sama didn't did anything like that to me...But he did saw me naked."said she remembering when Ben saw her naked.

"And...?"asked Rem

"Ben always see us like that,doesn't he...OWCH!"said Shera as Rem punched her for her stupidity

"But you are just his adventurer companions,right?"asked Lumachina our heroines

"Yes...sure we are just that!"said Rem blushing a bit

"Well...I guess we are..."then Shera continued "But I guess he likes them big..."that comment made Rem almost cry as she observed how big the chests of Lumachina and Shera than theirs.

"Anyways,he's not God,he's just Ben."said Rem,finally explaining Lumachina

"Because if he wasn't Kami-sama...then it's a rule that I should marry him!"said she suddenly

"WHAT!?"said Rem and Shera at unison

"You..._**YOU CAN'T BE TALKING SERIOUSLY!**_"said Shera as she and Rem started jumping at Lumachina about her remark

"**_YOU WON'T MARRY BEN FOR JUST THAT!_**"

"Umm...?"

"_**HE'S GONNA MARRY ONE OF US,IF HE'LL EVER MARRY!**_"said Shera

"_**YEAH!**_"said Rem as she and Shera realized what the two of them are saying and started blushing

"It looks like my problem with the girls is still existent here...And it'll be troublesome to enter the room now..."thought Ben to himself,as he remembered about Looma,Attea,Kat,Kai and July and how Looma and Attea fought over him..."It would be troublesome to marry,even because I don't even have the age to do so...but also that she will probably always call me Kami-sama,and if I tell her I'm not God,then she'll marry me!How troublesome!"thought Ben as he entered the room...

"Ah,Kami-sama!"said She happy for seeing Ben again

"Let's say I'm someone who can't give his true identity."tried Ben to explain her

"It is all right if I call you Ben-sama?"asked Lumachina our hero

"Sure..."

"Ben...you didn't heard anything we said did you...?"asked Rem blushing

"I heard it all..."said Ben,as that made Rem and Shera get reddened by shame,then Ben continued "So why did that Holy Knight tried to kill you,Lumachina?"

"To know that if you'll not talk,you'll trough things you won't forget in your life!*"*Again See Ch.1*

"No,I will talk."said Lumachina with a calm smile

"So why does a high priest like you is being attacked by the church?"asked Ben

"Could it be because I told the superiors about the others's sins or maybe because I told all the people that they're taking their money or..."said Lumachina,giving a million of reasons why

"IT IS ALL OF THAT FOR SURE!"thought Rem and Ben at unison

"Then what happened?"asked Ben

"I was then protected by a very loyal knight...Toria."Explaining Lumachina

"What happened to her?"asked Rem

"She...*hick!*...Toria was..."said she remembering Toria's last moments

"That is so SAAAAAAAAAAD!"said Shera with tears in her eyes

"Sorry that I asked!"said Ben

"It's okay..."said Lumachina

"What do you say Ben?We do a escort mission?"asked

"If it's for this girl,then I agree."said Ben as they exit

2 weeks later...

"We're always there,Captain Tennyson!"said a man at our hero

"Good!Girls!We're almost there!"said Ben to his female companings

"Yay!Awe~some!"said Shera happy

"So this is Zirconia Tower...?It's so rustic than Faltra..."said Ben observing how strange the city was looking

"This was an former Demon Lord territory after all..."explained Rem

"But you said you'll give me 50/50!"said a boy's voice from the back of our heroes,making Ben turn his head

"HAH!?"Said another man with an horrible grin

"An fight between fellow adventurers?"asked Ben a bit surprised

"But I did the most job!"said the boy

"WHAT!?"Asked the man again

"N...Nothing at all!"said the boy scared by his companion

"Then here you go!15%!"said the man giving her an golden metal money.

"But you said half!"said he angered

"Do you want to take on me Horn!?"asked the man angered

"No...Then to be 15%..."said he with his bunny ears being scared off

"HAHAHAAH!"Said the men as they walked away

"Is this kind of thing usual?"asked Ben

"Yes,this also happened once to me...I was got out of an adventurers team just because I was a girl..."explained Rem a bit stressed out

"Hey!You three!Are you adventurers?"asked the boy

"Yes,why?"asked Ben

"WOULDYOUGOINANEWDUNGEONWITHME!?"asked the bunny boy our heroes

"A new dungeon...?"asked Rem

"Yep,it has an guardian monster lion...and has so many treasures!Sodoyouwanttogoonanadventurewithme!?"asked again Horn excited

"Listen Horn...or however you're called,Sorry kiddo but we have other business!"said Ben a bit angered

"You're sinful!"

"What now...?"asked Ben while looking back

"How can you hit a woman with a baby in hands like that!?"said Lumachina protecting a lady from an holy knigh

"Listen,kiddo!Giving women and men food for free is not business!I don't care if they're even ill of an rare illness!"said the knight with an evil smirk

"It's a sin!"said Lumachina to the knight

"You're already getting on my nerves girl!"said the knight as he was prepared to hit Lumachina,but Ben interfered and gave him an K.O. punch,that made the knight fall on the ground and then the knight responded..."You'd pay for that!I and my other loyal knight will come back!"

"Weirdo."said Ben and Rem at unison

"But why would he not help you!?"asked Lumachina the lady

"Because of this..."said the Phanter Lady as she showed our heroes that her child had 10 x marks on his left leg

"X marks?"asked Lumachina a bit surprised

"It's an illness known as the Marked Death disease,that if too many X marks forms on his body,he will die."explained the lady

"Then,please pray with me,Kami-sama will make this disease to disappear for sure."said Lumachina as she started praying with the baby's mom for the cure

"You're not praying Ben-san?"asked Horn Ben as he was not praying

"..."

"Hmm..."said Horn a bit annoyed by Ben's attitude,as soon the whole city started praying for the baby,as the marks disappeared,to everyone's cheers,just that crashing sounds to be heard nearby.

"What was that sound!?"Asked Ben shocked for a bit

"It's a...A Killer Sand Wale!"said Rem as she saw an giant whale coming right at the city

"And it looks that that ship is trying to get it here!"said Shera observing the ship that was rushing towards their location

_**THE KILLER SAND WHALE APPROACHES!WILL BEN AND THE OTHERS MANAGE TO DEFEAT SUCH A THREAT!?NEXT!THE BETRAYAL IS ALWAYS PAINFUL!**_


	9. Hot Pursuit

The Sand whale was approaching the city as Ben turned into Atomix,he said an strange incantation that made two giant orbs of green energy flew to the Sand Whale,even if it was the move used to finish Albedo,it didn't do too much damage to the Whale,but soon 10 direct hits of magic appeared out of nowhere and killed the whale.

"Who did that?"thought Ben as he looked in the sky to see who could had have used it "Was it Gandalf from Hobbit?" asked Ben himself

Shera:"Ben you did it!"

Lumachina"Thank you Kami-sama!"

Rem:"Ben you're really...Tremendous!"

"Who used that magic!?"said a voice,the voice belonging to Baduta,leader of the Zirconia Tower's Holy was a bit confused about who this man really was.

Ben:"Who're you?"

Knight:"How rude!He's Baduta the leader of this town's Holy Knight CORPS!"

Then Baduta approached Lumachina,remembering her as the High Priestess of the then saluted her how it was needed.

Baduta:"You're...You're the high priestess Lumachina right?"

Lumachina:"Yes."

Baduta:"I only meet you when you was little,and you soldier!You know who do you insulted and almost hit!?"

"So..Sorry Baduta-san!I didn't realized!"said the knight as he started to bow a million of times in Lumachina's front in fear of his chief.

"What's all the ruckus Baduta?"Said a female voice who belonged to a woman around 20-years old who wore revealing clothes,with pieces of armor over her clothes and a weapon in her right then approached the group looking more at Ben and Lumachina than everyone else.

Baduta:"You...Laminitus!"

Laminitus:"So who is this!?"

Baduta:"How rude!She's the high priest Lumachina-sama!"

Laminitus:"Hah!As I do even care!The church always wants an very big amount of Money!Why should I care?I'm not even fearing God or The King!"

Lumachina:"How could you talk like that about the king!?

Lumachina:"I just came here because I saw that unknown magic,and I just assumed that it could be the rumored "Changeling of Faltra City"!"

"DAMN!Does she know that I'm that rumored changeling!?" Ben thought an then managed to say "And what'll you do when you find that mage...?"

Laminitus:"Simple!I'll just make him my subordinate or even my slave!"

Baduta:"Leave in this instant,Laminitus!"

Laminitus:"Just to know Baduta,I leave because I want to,not because you told me to!Don't forget that I'm the feudal lord of Zirconia Tower..."

Laminitus then walked away as Baduta asked:"I think you should go to the church,and see for yourself what is happening there!"

"I agree!"said Lumachina as Ben and the others walked in an carriage,as the road was very harsh,Ben and Rem started having motion sickness.

"Bluh!"said both Ben and Rem

Shera:"Do you two have motion sickness?"

"Ughh...Shut up Shera!"said the two as they were getting mad at Shera,just that they arrived around the church.

"Why are that many people in line for the church?"asked Lumachina as she observed that at all the churches there we're hundreds of people waiting to pray in shocked Lumachina a bit.

"They're now around 7.000 people,usually in the line are around 1.000 people."

"Even 1.000 people is too much,but 7.000..."

"Yes,it's a bit too much..."

"Anyways,We're here,want some food?"asked Baduta as he walked with Ben and the others in the diner room,as Ben and others put themselves at the table.

Lumachina"Sure...if it's not to big the derange!"

Baduta:"It's no derange Lumachina-sama!"

Then Baduta gave Ben and co. some curry,that everyone found to be delicious,mostly Shera and Ben.

Shera:"Umm...IT'S SO GOOD!"

Ben:"Yes!"

"Umm!?Guys...YOU ATE TOO MUCH!"said Rem as 12 empty bowls of curry appeared on the table,as Ben and Shera eat 6 curry bowls each.

Ben and Shera:"Ughh...my stomach hurts!"

Rem:"As normally would happen if you eat 6 bowls of curry!"

THAT NIGHT...

"Lumachina-sama!I have something to talk with you!"said Baduta knocked at the door where Rem and Lumachina we're staying,which made Rem to take safety measures before letting the knight in

"Baduta...I summon Shadow Snake!Just to be sure..."thought Rem to herself as Lumachina opened the door to the Holy Knight Corps's Hea Baduta

Baduta:"Sorry for calling you at such a time...But I was just a bit curious what are you doing here in Zirconia Tower all the way from the Capital...?And I think a outsider should not hear our discussion..."

He then looked at Rem then at Lumachina.

Lumachina:"Rem is trustworthy just as the rest of Ben's group is."

Baduta:"Very well then..."

Rem:"Well...It looks like one of the church's subalterns send a Holy Knight to kill me.."

"Impossible!HOW MUCH INSOLENCE DO THEY HAVE!?"said he angered,as he continued "I heard that some people say that the Capital's Church is haunted by evil spirits and should be purified...I also heard rumors of Holy Knights kill people to "Purificate"...WHAT NONSENSE TO THE ADDRESS OF US THE HOLY KNIGHTS!"

"But Saddler almost killed me...But I'd better not interfere..."thought Rem to herself,feeling a bit uncomfortable while she thought about what happened back 1 month ago...

Lumachina"Baduta-san,did you heard of the Marked Death Disease?"

Baduta:"Yes...I did indeed heard about that."

Lumachina:"Well I think it could be a curse not a disease..."

"A CURSE!?BUT WHO WILL DO THAT?"said Baduta angered,as Rem called out the Shadow Snake out of its hiding,tying Baduta.

Lumachina:"Rem..What're you doing!?"

Rem:"Lumachina,this man is the one who cursed the people!"

Baduta:"NO...NONSENSE!Do you really listen to some person's presumptions!?"

Rem:"Then why did you referred to "Who"?You won't had how to know if a person did it!"

Baduta:"BECAUSE...Sure a people did it!As Animals or objects do that!"

Rem:"But you are the only one who has immediate access is you Baduta!"

Lumachina:"Rem,Free Baduta-san!"

Rem:"Fine..."

"Hah!FOOLS!"Said Baduta as suddenly Lumachina fell on the ground, Rem's shock.

Rem:"WHAT!?LU...LUMACHINA!WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Baduta:"It's just a sleep magic...and now sleep,Panther Girl!"

"Ben...save...us...ughh..."said Rem as she fell asleep.

In Ben's and Shera's room...

Shera:"Ben...are you all right?"

Ben:"Uhuh!"

Shera:"Huh...You scared me a little!"

"I got her here Danna!"said Horn as he jumped through the ceiling right in the room where Shera and Ben we're resting Ben's and Shera's shock.

Ben:"HOW DID YOU GOT HERE,HORN!?"

"Through the conducts~Ssu!"explained Horn the situation to the two.

Shera:"Uhuh...So what's up Horn?"

Horn:"I saw Baduta putting your two friends in an carriage~Danna!"

"WHAT!?Where did they were heading!?"said Ben as he grabbed Horn's shoulders,making him to blush.

Horn:"Umm...I think in the west~Ssu!"

Shera:"Then Let's go!"

Knight:"You don't go anywhere,Tennyson!"

"DIAMONDHEAD!"said Ben as in an green flash he transformed into an human made entirely out of crystals,the humanoid was Diamondhead who used his diamonds to create multiple attacks,defeating most of the knights.

"AAAGYAAAH!"

"Where is Baduta taking Rem and Lumachina!?TELL ME...OR I IT'S YOUR FAULT IF YOU ANGER ME...YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW..."said Ben as he turned into Ghostfreak,revealing its creepy tentacles to him,making the knight talk immediately to the trio.

"They're at the underground facility of his!In the west...just around the center of Zirconia Tower!"explained the knight as Ben turned into XLR8 and took Shera and Horn with him at fast speed.

In Baduta's Underground Facility...

"Huh!?What was I doing...Oh right...Baduta put me on sleep..."said Rem to herself"Where we are?"

Lumachina."I woke up now as well..."

"WHAT!?"Said Rem shocked to see that below the pedestal they were there were naked people killing each other,eating like crazy...

Lumachina:"What is all this...?"

Rem:"Umm...I'd better not say...But why did Baduta get us here...If he wanted to sacrifice us,he should had killed us there not here..."

"A good question,Rem..."said Baduta,as he appeared followed by one of his followers.

Rem:"BADUTA!WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH US!?"

"I?What would I want...?Simple,to torment you two!"

Lumachina"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

"Hahahahah!Do you thought of some tear-filled or pain-filled backstory!?You two are fools,why do I do people do this?Or why did I kidnapped you?Well...for this black liquid made of people's sins,that why people down there do...Murder,Gluttony,Adultery."

Lumachina:You...make people do sins...!?"

"Lumachina!Come to your senses!"said Rem managing to calm Lumachina down.

Lumachina:"Thank you Rem...But why would you do such things Baduta!?"

"Because,if I curse them with the marked disease,they'll pay the church for being cured!And I get millions from that!"explained Baduta with an evil grin as he walked away laughing maniacally.

Lumachina:"How can you...!?"

"Subordinate,torture them and start with Lumachina-sama."said Baduta as his Subordinate started touching Lumachina an hurting her,making Lumachina scream in horror.

Lumachina:"KY...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*CRASH!*It was heard when Ben turned into Diamondhead appeared followed by Shera and Horn who we're ready to save their friends.

Baduta:"WHAT!?"

"Sorry to break your sinful party Baduta...but you did wrong trying to kidnap a superhero's friends!"said Diamondhead as he smirked preparing to fight Baduta.

Rem:"B...BEN!"

"Horn,you and Shera stay back!I'll fight this guy!"said Diamondhead as he approached Baduta,as Diamondhead tried to hit him,just that Baduto to hit him mortally.

Baduta:"You fool...LEVEL 150 ARTS!LANCE DESTROYER!"

"GA...GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"said Diamondhead in pain as blood sprayed out of his arm.

Rem:"BEN!"

"Ughhh...How did you!?Diamond head is indestructible!"said Diamondhead shocked as he put the lance out of his arm "Damn that hurts!"said Ben as Baduta attacked him again as now he hit him right in the chest,seemingly killing him instantly.

Baduta:"NOT TO THIS LEVEL 200 ARTS!KILLER INSTANT!"

Diamondhead:"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rem:"BEN!BEN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?"

Diamondhead:"You are a fool Baduta!You think you can kill me from that!?"

Baduta:"WHAT!?"

"DIAMOND ATTACK!LET'S SAY IT IS A LEVEL 250 ART!"said Diamondhead as he hit Baduta so hard,that made him get hit into a wall,thus defeating him.

Baduta:"GAAAAAH!"

Ben:"AND STAY OUT!"

Down,Horn finally managed to get to where Rem and Lumachina were freeing them.

Horn:"I CAME TO SAVE YOU~DANNA!"

Rem:"Horn!?"

Horn:"Let me free you~DANNA!"

Subordinate:"You little brat-GYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

As the subordinate tried to stab horn,Shera attacked her with A Arrow,suddenly turning her into Stone.

Ben:"Good Job Shera!"

Shera:"This was Heaven's Shot!"

"I don't believe I was saved by Shera of all people..."said Rem a bit surprised about how the events turned out.

Horn:"And I did it~Ssu!"

Ben:"Good Job Horn!"

"B...BEN!Ben...!"said Rem with tears in her eyes as she hug Ben,to his surprise.

Ben:"C'mon...Let's go!"

Horn:"Umm...But the entrance is locked Danna~Ssu!"

"Then let's go!Shockrock!Move:Black Wormhole!Everyone through the wormhole!"said Ben as in an green flash turned into Shockrock.

Rem:"But didn't it send you in free fall!?"

"Well...We don't have any other option!"said Shockrock as he created an black wormhole out of its hands

"Then all Danna or nothing~Ssu!"

"A...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?"

"Owch...I must say...it was really a bad idea."

"Well...I always have bad ideas."said Shockrock as he and the girls and Horun walked through the forest to see if they can get to the docks,just that Lumachina to faint,X-marks appearing on her body.

Shera:"Umm...Ben!Lumachina is-!"

Clockwork:"This curse starts in 2 hours right?Then Clockwork shall work."

"Ah!The alien you used to save Rem?"asked Shera,as Clockwork made an green symbol over her body,as suddenly the X-marks disappeared,to everyone's surprise,but Shera,who had seen this alien in action that they got to the docks just to see that Laminitus awaited them with 5 warships.

Laminitus:"Hello,Demon Lord."

Ben:"Demon Lord!?Now that's nonsense."

Laminitus:"It is...?I see you are transformed into a creature,and some people even say that you did that in the fight with The Sand Whale as well...So just respond you a demon lord or not?"

Ben:"I'm a hero from another world,and this is the last time I say this."

Laminitus:"I don't believe your words,but as I heard you saved the city of Faltra and this town as well,I'll let it go past ...That demonic being was talking about another demon lord's awakening..."

'This demon lord that eh demonic being told her about...It is about Krum or Dagon?Anyways,I'd better shut up."thought Ben as Laminitus and her warships that,Ben used Clockwork on every citizen of Zirconia tower who had the X-marked disease,saving the whole village,and then used Water Hazard to purify the cursed that,they managed to resolve the problem with the church and got ready to leave.

Horrn:"Bye guys!"

ben:"Bye Kiddo,and know,you're gonna be a great adventurer sometime...You remember me of how I was when I was about your we will meet again,little girl."

Horn:"Huh!?How did you knew I was a girl!?I told you I was a boy!"

Ben:"My Ben-tuition."

Horn:"Wait what is that even mean!?Ben-san!"

_**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE!BUT I WAS BUSY WORKING ON LEGENDARY FAIRY AND YUUNA AND THE HAUNTED HOT SPRINGS AND A ULTIMATE HERO,BUT NEXT TIME!THE DEMON LORD LAMINITUS WAS TALKING ABOUT AWAKENS AND TAKES OVER REM'S BODY!**_


End file.
